A Weasley Protype and George's Big Mouth
by zyxw
Summary: Hermione and Oliver met her first year. She's always had a small crush on him and he's always had feelings for her too. But it took a Weasley Protype and George's big mouth to set things into motion. Horrible summary but I'm hoping the story is better. Hermione/Oliver
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

George rolled his eyes as he walked through the common room. It was a tradition in Gryffindor House for the girls-all the girls-to have a slumber party (actually four) each year. The night the arrived, the night before they left for Christmas holiday, the night they returned from Christmas holiday and the night before the left for summer.

Another tradition, though it was never mentioned to the girls, was for the boys to eavesdrop on these slumber parties, find out who fancied who and other embarrassing secrets that would paint the girls' cheeks crimson if it were to be hinted at in public. It was all in good fun really. They teased but it never went further.

Usually one or both of the Weasley twins was enlisted to sneak to the kitchens and supply the girls with treats and snacks for the evening. They'd knick a ton of food, leave two-thirds of it for the girls, and take the rest up stairs to the large landing where the boys assembled to take turns sneaking down and listening in then returning to tell what they discovered.

Tonight was the night before they'd all return home for Christmas. George had been requisitioned to sneak to the kitchens and he had just delivered the food to the girls and was turning toward the stairs. He was really more annoyed with his twin than he was the giggling group of girls near the fire playing truth-and-dare. It was Gryffindor's version of the muggle game truth-or-dare. In this version they didn't get to choose. They were asked a question which they had to answer honestly, of course, then the rest of the girls (and boys then they played as a whole house) came up with a dare related to the truth.

This year there was a twist though. See George and his twin who, as we've already learned, he was very annoyed with at the moment, came up with a potion. Hermione had called it a prototype. The potion was similar to veritaserum though it also mimicked the effects of the Imperius Curse. It wasn't as bad, however. The potion couldn't make a person do anything against there own morals, injure another person, or something that would cause them to be in serious trouble. The potion was a new twist to the old tradition. It had been Angelina's idea. George smiled at the thought of his twin's sneaky girlfriend whom he liked more than his brother at the moment.

Imagine, the other half of the infamous Weasley twins refused to sneak out of the tower after curfew all because of a howler from their mother threatening to home-school him if he got into trouble again this term. The term was over as far as George was concerned. And Snape truly needed that shampooing.

George was about to head up the stairs when he heard something interesting and slowed his steps.

"Hermione, your turn," Parvati Patil called in a sing-song voice. He was never really a fan of Parvati. She was too giggly and girly and he was glad that his sister was a year below her. She was boy crazy and her little crush on him was getting bothersome. He actually had another reason to be glad. Though he gave her a hard time and they didn't always see eye-to-eye, George liked Hermione. She was the younger sister he'd gladly trade his younger brother for. And she had a good head on her shoulders. She was confident enough in who she was to not conform to what the other girls in his year were doing. That couldn't be said about Ginny just yet but he was confident the time would come.

Like Hermione, though he may, he wasn't going to pass up a chance to get a little dirt on his reluctant friend. He slowed his steps and listen closely.

"Who do you fancy?" Parvati continued.

The room was deathly quiet.

"Oliver," Hermione blurted before throwing her hand over her mouth. The girls errupted in giggles.

"WOOD?!" Angelina, Alicia and Katie blurted in unison. Scandalized at the thought that anyone could fancy their fanatical captain.

George knew lingering any longer would get him caught so he slipped into the staircase to the boys' dormitory and leaned close to the entrance to hear more.

It took nearly five minute for the giggles to stop and the dare to be decided on. Its announcement was only met with more giggles. "We dare you to go upstairs and kiss Oliver."

No one else was listening in at the moment. Leave it to them to miss the juiciest bit of information to come out of one of these bloody slumber parties, possibly ever in the entire one-thousand-plus year history.

George sprinted up the stairs to the landing. This information was just too good not to share. He was breathless with giddiness when he made it to the landing just outside the seventh year dorms.

"What's got you so excited?" Fred asked as soon George made it.

In his excitement George forgot all about his anger at his twin. "I've got the best piece of gossip ever to be spoken at one of these slumber parties and you lot almost missed it all."

"Don't be a girl," Lee Jordan laughed.

George rolled his eyes as the others went back to their own games and conversations. "Hermione fancies Wood!" her blurted to get the attention back on him.

It did the trick. The room was silent for a full two minutes. When it sank in there was chaos. Shouts and shrieks and laughing all around. Jokes were being made at her expense and his. And Harry and Ron simply sank into the background, embarrassed for their friend but unwilling to stop them. Neville had a twisted, broken look on his face. George felt bad for the boy. Everyone knew about his crush except for the object of his affection herself.

George vaguely wondered where his git, older brother Percy was and why he wasn't ruining everyone's fun.

As if on cue the seventh year dorm door flew open. But it wasn't Percy who stepped out.

"What in Merlin's name is going on out here?" the object of the young lady's affection himself shouted.

They quieted mostly but still giggled a little.

"It's Hermione," Lee finally stepped up to answer.

"Harry's friend?" Oliver questioned. "What about her? I know she's not up here distracting me while I'm working on plays for our next game."

"Well, first of all," George answered, "our next game isn't for two months. And secondly, she's about to be distracting you from the plays."

"What are you on about?"

"Hermione Granger fancies you!" a face in the crowd shouted at him.

"And that gives you lot a right to make jokes at her-"

"There's more! They're playing truth-and-dare! They dared her to kiss you! She should be on her way soon!" George was giddy with the news.

"Let me get this straight. You lot eavesdrop and hear that a third year has a crush. You run up here to laugh and joke at her expense. And now your sitting out here to see her embarrass herself. Is that correct?"

"Actually I don't think any of us thought that far ahead," George joked. "Actually I'm the only one who knew that bit and I sort of forgot until now."

"Go to your dorms!" Oliver ordered. "You lot can be a bunch of gits sometimes. Leave the girl alone."

They stood defiantly for a moment.

"GO!"

And they scattered. Though they tended to get carried away at times they did truly live by what they were all told on their first night at the school. Their house was their family. And they took care of their own.

The landing was deserted by the time Hermione made her way up and knocked softly on the seventh year door.

"Come in!" Oliver yelled from inside, already knowing who it would be.

Hermione slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Her cheeks were still pink from her confession. "Hel-Hello, Oliver."

"Good evening, lass."

She didn't talk for a long moment then, "I...I...um...I..."

"Hermione," he soothed, "I know about the dare." Her blush deepened. "It's okay." She looked on the verge of tears. "George also told me about the potion." He bent down slowly and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Now you won't get into any trouble with the others girls," he whispered as he pulled away.

a/n: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was so excited, though she wasn't quite sure why. Yes, it was the Quidditch World Cup but she wasn't really a fan of quidditch. She enjoyed watching Harry and the twins play at school and all the Weasleys at their house and of course Oliver, but as far as the actual sport, she wasn't really a fan.

They'd just arrived with the Diggorys and were looking for there campsite. Maybe that was why she was so excited, camping. She loved camping, used to go every weekend of summer holiday with her father. They'd load up the car on Thursday nights so they could leave as soon as he got off work on Fridays and try out a new area every week. The practice was closed on Mondays so they made a long weekend out of it every week. It was their time together and she cherished it.

"Boo!" someone shouted behind her causing her to jump. The voice behind her laughed. "Ello lass," he greeted.

It was Oliver. She had barely spoken to him since the night she played truth and dare with the other girls, the night that he kissed her. It had been a hectic year after all with the werewolf professor and the escaped convict that was supposedly trying to murder her best mate. All that and she was embarrassed by the fact that all of her friends now knew about her "secret" crush, including the crush himself.

"Hello, Oliver," she greeted, turning toward him and seeing that all of the Weasleys had stopped fifteen feet back.

"You dislike me so much that you can't even stop to say hi?" he asked as he escorted her back to their friends. "Am I really that bad of a kisser?" he whispered.

She blushed and looked at her feet. "It's not that at all," she assured him. "I was just lost in thought."

"Uh huh, uh huh," he teased. "Mum, dad this is Hermione Granger, another friend from school. Hermione this is my mum and dad."

"It's lovely to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Wood," she greeted taking each of their hands in turn.

"It's lovely to meet you too, dear," Mrs. Wood cooed. "Oliver's told us quite a bit about you! He's spoken of you nearly as often as he has Harry."

"Always going on about how smart you are and how many house points you've earned," his father agreed.

"Oh, and don't forget all the little adventures she and Harry go on," his mother added.

Oliver blushed and sighed. "Anyway..." he dragged the word out, obviously looking for a less uncomfortable topic of conversation. "Where are your seats for the game?"

"Top level," Ron groaned and was elbowed by his sister.

"At least we're here," she reminded him. "Dad had to pull a lot of strings to get this many tickets!"

"They're not easily come by," Mr. Wood agreed.

"Where are you camping?" Oliver asked the twins as his parents started up a conversation with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory.

"Haven't found the spot yet?" Fred replied.

"I'll help you look," he replied and the eleven of them set off-Oliver, Hermione, Cedric, Harry and the seven Weasley children.

They grouped up as they walked, carrying on conversations. Harry was simply staring in wonder at the witches and wizards around them while Ron jabbered on at his side. Bill and Charlie discussed their respective careers. George and Fred discussed their new business venture and how to finance it. Cedric had found his campsite and split off from the group. Ginny pestered Hermione about Oliver and what it might mean that he'd discussed her with his parents while Hermione tried to change the subject. Percy reprimanded witches and wizards, reminding them of the laws governing behavior in the muggle world as he passed. Oliver just seemed content to walk along side them, joining in on conversations as he pleased.

It took less than five minutes for them to find their site and begin setting up camp.

"So, Oliver," Charlie began as they set up camp, "I hear we may be seeing you in one of these soon."

"One can only hope," Oliver replied smiling.

"You'll be playing professionally?" Hermione questioned. She seemed to be the only person who didn't know about it.

"I signed with Puddlemere United last month," he answered. "I'm only a third string keeper. It'll be a while before I get any game time."

"Don't sell yourself short," Bill reprimanded. "You had what it takes to make the team. Not everyone can say that."

"I've never met anyone more driven than you," Hermione told him. "I'm sure you'll be playing quicker than most would."

"Thanks, 'Mione," he replied with a smile and a squeeze of her hand. She hadn't noticed that he'd moved closer to her as they spoke. The camp was set up now and the others were headed into the tent. "I should get back to my parents. I'll see you lot later," he called to the others. "It was good seeing you," he told her more quietly before dropping her hand and turning away.

"It was nice to see you as well."

"Get up! NOW! All of you! Up!"

Hermione heard the yelling in the main room of the tent and vaguely recognized the voice through her dreams. She just couldn't place it at the moment.

"Wood," George groaned, "You're not our captain anymore! Quidditch season is over! And it's summer! You can't wake us up in the middle of the night to discuss the game anymore!"

"We'll be happy to talk about the game in the-"

"Everybody up!" Charlie yelled and it grew silent in the tent. "We're being attacked by Death Eaters! This isn't a joke!" He burst through the flap that separated the girls from the boys. "Ginny, the twins are in charge of you. Listen to them!" She nodded. "Everybody get to the portkey and get home."

Charlie sprinted out and seconds later Ginny was being lifted out of bed by the twins and Hermione rushed to put her shoes on. When she exited to the main room of the tent she saw that Harry and Ron were gone and a wave of panic washed over her as she realized she was alone. She started to look around frantically when someone yelled her name.

Turning quickly she saw Oliver standing at the entrance. "Let's go!" he called to her.

"But Harry and Ron-"

"They left. I told them I'd get you back," he explained entering the tent and heading toward her.

She nodded, taking it in. "Okay, alright. I think I can remember where the portkey is."

"No need," he assured her. "Just take my hand. We'll apparate."

Hermione did as she was told and let Oliver pull her close into his side. She felt a nearly unbearable squeezing sensation but it was over in moments.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around but only seeing trees and darkness.

"Home," Oliver shrugged, leading the way through the trees. "We'll floo to the Weasleys' from here. I'm not exactly sure where that is so I couldn't take you straight there." He was running, pulling her behind as he continuously looked over his shoulder checking for threats.

He charmed the door open as they reached the front step and ushered her inside with his hand placed firmly on the small of her back. With another probing look at the surrounding woods he closed the door firmly behind them.

"Thank you, Oliver," Hermione whispered as she turned to him with wide, scared eyes.

"Anytime, lass," he assured. "You alright?"

"I'm just worried about Harry and Ron."

He gave her a quick, unsure smile. "Then let's get you home."

Oliver stayed with the Weasleys the remainder of the day. He helped Mrs. Weasley set protection charms around the house then waited with Hermione in the back garden until Harry and Ron arrived. As Hermione split off to Ron's room with her friends, Oliver joined the twins in eavesdropping from their room (not that it was difficult considering Harry's volume). He helped the boys with their chores then stayed for dinner at Mrs. Weasley's insistance. He didn't leave until late that night when Mr. Weasley and his oldest three sons returned.

As Hermione fell asleep that night her dreams were overrun by images of Oliver in a way that they hadn't been since the first term of her first year of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver gazed around the crowd looking for a familiar face.

"Wood!" he heard someone shout through the crowd followed moments later by an almost identical voice saying, "Care to place a wager on today's challenge?"

"No thanks, mate," Oliver laughed.

"Ollie, baby," the girl on his arm whined. "I'm cold!"

He absentmindedly handed his cloak to the woman without turning from the twins. "So what's the challenge?"

"No idea," George shrugged. "They told us to meet at the lake so we did."

"Where is everyone?"

"You're late, mate," Fred answered. "Harry, Cedric and the other champions went under ten minutes ago."

"Where's your brother though? And Hermione? Aren't they always around when Harry's involved?"

George raised his eyebrows at the question before answering, "No idea, mate. I hear McGonagall called them to her office last night and no one's heard from them since."

They four of them stayed close to the water watching intently for the next fifteen minutes until there was finally movement on the water's surface. Hermione popped up, gasping for breath, being pulled to the floating platform on the surface of the lake where the three schools and many other onlookers were currently seated. Viktor Krum helped her to the platform before being pulled up himself by his school mates. They immediately started congratualing him and pulling him away from the shivering girl he left on the ground without a second thought.

Oliver heard Fred and George's grumbled obscenities as they pushed nearer the girl, taking Oliver and his beautiful but whiny date along with them.

"Mione," Fred cooed as he, his twin, and Oliver dropped down next to her. The twins enveloped her in a tight hug, which for the first time in all the time Oliver had observed the three of them she didn't fight. "You alight?"

"S-s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-co-co-col-cold!" she stammered through chattering teeth.

George took his jumper off and sat in his undershirt as he pulled it over her head. Fred soon followed suit, both rubbing her arms and back to provide extra warmth.

"Wh-wh-where's H-H-Harry?" she asked, gazing at the water.

Oliver searched for Madam Pomfrey, coming back moments later with a wool blanket for Hermione.

"He hasn't come up yet," Fred was telling her as Oliver wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

Her lips were turning blue.

"Madison," Oliver called, "I need my cloak."

"But Ollie," the girl cooed. "I'm cold."

Hermione's head shot to the side and took in the woman that had accompanied Oliver to the challeng. Long slim legs, big blue eyes, sleek blonde hair, large breasts. She averted her gaze quickly, a sad look in her eye that George didn't miss.

"I understand that," he replied through gritted teeth, "but 'Mione's freezing. I think she needs it a little more than you do."

The girl let out a small "humph" as she slid the cloak off of her shoulders and poutily shoved it toward him.

"We should get her to the hospital wing," Oliver suggested, removing the blanket to wrap the cloak around her before returning the blanket to her shoulders.

Hermione shook her head vigerously. "No. I need to see Harry," she told him stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until Harry comes up."

George and Fred lifted her up to a standing position so she could see the action, their arms still wrapped around her as the continued to rub her back.

Before long, Viktor returned, dry and warm pushing his way through the crowd, Oliver and the twins to get to Hermione. "I vill take care of Herm-own-ninny," he informed them, pulling her away.

She gave them a pleading, sorrowful look but allowed herself to be taken away.

"I liked him a lot more-" George started.

"-before I actually met him," Fred finished.

"Is Hermione dating him or something?" Oliver inquired.

"She is," they groaned together.

"Since when?"

"Not really sure," George told him.

"They showed up at the Yule Ball together," Fred answered.

"You should've seen her, mate. I mean...Wow!"

"Really! Wow!"

Oliver nodded but didn't miss the look that George continued to give him.

"I think your bird's leaving you," Fred informed Oliver as he pointed toward the shore.

Madison was stomping away in the distance toward the gate.

He simply shrugged and turned back toward the water in time to see Harry shoot from the water then fall limp on the surface.

The excitement interrupted the conversation between the twins and their former captain for a few moments but soon eased again when Dumbledore took to the platform for a brief conversation with a merman.

"A bird like that walks away and you just shrug it off like it doesn't matter?" Fred questioned, incredulously.

Oliver groaned and rolled his eyes. "My mum thinks it's time that I start considering marriage. She set me up with the girl. She's an old family friend. Her only interest-and I mean only interest-is finding a rich man to take care of her. I've no interest in her and she's no real interest in me. To be completely honest, I've no interest in a relationship at the moment at all."

Dumbledore chose this moment to announce the winner on the challenge causing Fred to lose interest in the conversation all together.

George leaned in a little closer so as not to be overheard as he whispered to his friend. "No interest in a relationship at the moment or just biding your time until a certain bookworm is seventeen?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Oliver kept his cool.

"Really?" George pestered. "Because I saw the way you were looking at 'Mione last summer at the World Cup and at my house and I just saw the way you look at Krum. Just food for thought."

Oliver was startled at the racket the owl was making as it demanded to be let in. He sprinted into the sitting room to find not one but three owls at the window. No wonder there was so much noise.

He immediately recognized Harry's snowy owl and one that the Weasley twins favored from the Hogwart's owlery. The third was completely unfamiliar to him.

He opened the window and allowed them all in. The owl he'd never seen before simply dropped a letter on the table and flew out again before he managed to close the window.

He poured owl treats into a bowl and relieved the others of their burdens. Hedwig was carrying a small box. The other carried a small envelope. He opened the package first, always happy to receive presents. It was his cloak along with a short note.

_Oliver,_

_Thank you so much for your kindness. I'm sorry that I ran off with your cloak this afternoon but I did clean it before returning it. It was good seeing you._

_Thank you again,_

_Hermione_

He smiled and put the letter on his coffee table before tossing the cloak over the back of a chair and opening the envelope from the Hogwarts owl.

_Wood,_

_Took this at the Yule Ball. Thought you might like to have it._

_George_

He smirked and shook his head as he looked at the picture. It was Hermione dancing with Fred. She looked beautiful, far prettier than Madison anytime he'd ever seen her. She was wearing a periwinkle-blue dress. It fit her perfectly, clinging in all the right places without being revealing. Her hair was in an elegant up-do without it's usual frizz and bush. She wore minimal make-up. She smiled and laughed as Fred spun her in circles. It wasn't a dance that Oliver recognized and knowing George he figured it was exactly what it looked like, circles spun in the middle of the dance floor off beat to the music. He felt flustered just looking at the picture. He couldn't imagine having been there in person.

He reminded himself that she was just barely fifteen and pushed the feelings to the back of his mind. He leaned the picture up against a framed picture of the Gryffindor team from the year before, a gift from Angelina, Katie, and Alicia for his graduation.

He reached for the third letter with a smal smile on his face.

_Stay away from Hermione_, it read. It wasn't signed but he knew who it was from. He felt a wave of anger rush over him as he crumpled the letter and through it at the trash bin across the room.

a/n: Please review. They make me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

An owl tapped at the window to the parlor of number 12 Grimauld Place as Hermione sat around the coffee table with Ginny, George, Fred and Oliver. She'd been surprised to see him here when she'd arrived, expecting him to be training for quidditch, but he'd explained that he spends his time off working with the Order. They'd just finished a meeting and he'd stayed to play exploding snaps with the twins. Ginny and Hermione joined the game to avoid the shouting match between Ron and his mother upstairs.

"OOOO, 'Mione," Fred cooed. "Isn't that Viktor's owl?"

Her cheeks stained red as George let the bird in and snatched the letter from its leg. "Shall we see what lover boy has to say this time?" he teased as he made a show of unrolling the parchment.

"Herm-oh-ninny," Fred imitated Viktor's accent as he read aloud over George's shoulder. "I have met someone...shite." His eyes took on a horrified look as he scanned the letter before snatching it away from his twin, folding it in half and handing it over to the addressee.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," George told her and it was obvious from his expression and tone that he really was.

"Me too," Fred agreed.

Hermione's eyes scanned the letter as tears began to form at the corners. She dropped the letter as she ran from the room.

It took half an hour for them to find her. Oliver was the one to finally figure it out. Everyone else assumed the library would be the place to look but he knew different. He'd spent far too much time in their years at school together noticing the many habits and idiosyncrasies of the girl in question. He took to the roof.

"Ello, lass," he greeted as he approached, careful not to scare her. He took a seat next to her and handed the letter over.

"Hi," she gasped out between sobs.

He placed his cloak around her shoulders. "You can do better," he told her.

"Sure I can," she replied sarcastically.

"Really, he-"

"Oliver, he's an attractive, famous, quidditch player that could have any witch he wants. Parvati and Lavender were right. I was stupid to think he'd be interested in me for long."

Oliver let out a humorless laugh. "At the risk of sounding conceited, Hermione, so am I. I started over half the season and can't walk down Diagon Alley without being hassled by quidditch groupies. I may not have played in a World Cup game yet but I think I can compare to Viktor Krum in many ways and I am telling you that you deserve better. He walks like a hulking duck and he's not a very intelligent man. I mean, gods, he left Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age, the witch that will change the wizarding world, possibly save it. I don't care what this other witch is like, if he was stupid enough to let you go, he's an idiot and you can do better."

Hermione was quiet for a long time. "Thank you, Oliver," she finally replied, smiling at him with tears still at the corners of her eyes. "That's really sweet of you to say."

"Every word of it was true," he assured her, putting an arm around her shoulder as she leaned into his side.

a/n: Like what you read? Then let me know. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione paced the foyer near the front door. It was Christmas and she was being permitted to return home for a few hours to visit her parents. She was shocked when she'd received the owl from them reprimanding her for lying to them. Apparently Professor Dumbledore had gone to speak with them at the beginning of the semester. He'd explained the risk to her and their entire family if she were to spend holidays at home.

They'd wanted to take her from the school and go into hiding but he'd managed to convince them that it was useless, which it was. Their daughter had been thrown into a world where many would hate her just for being her, where she would be mocked and ridiculed, where she would be threatened and worse. But where she was needed, a world that she could help save. Besides that, there was really no way for them to keep her safe, no place she could hide. They allowed her to stay in school and agreed to let her spend breaks with the Weasleys without an argument. In return they were allowed supervised visits during each break and on major holidays, not for lack of trust but for lack of safety.

No one had bothered to tell Hermione this, of course. She'd been spending the whole semester telling her parents that school was wonderful, she and her friends were happy, the newest teacher was splendid and she got along beautifully with all of her classmates. Then she'd told them that the Weasleys had invited her to their great-aunt's cabin for the holidays. That's when her parents got upset with her and confronted her on her lies. When she'd returned to Grimmauld Place for the holiday Professor Dumbledore that informed her of her visitation time.

And now she was waiting for her protection detail to arrive. She'd no idea who it would be. All she knew was that it wouldn't be the Weasleys and it wouldn't be Sirius and whoever it would be was late. The door shot open.

"Oi, hello there, lass," Oliver greeted as he stepped inside. "Sorry I'm late. Mum and Dad got caught up in the holiday and me being home and all. Are you ready to go?"

"You're my protection detail?"

"If that's alright with you," he answered, looking unsure.

She backtracked. "It is. It is. Of course it is. I was just surprised to see you is all."

He nodded and offered his arm. "Let's be off then. I'm sure your parents are anxious to see you."

Hermione took his arm and with a small pop they were gone.

"So this is home?" Oliver asked as they made their way up the front walk. The house was large but not overly the way his own house was. It was two stories with a front porch and a picket fence. The small front garden held a large tree with a swing hanging from it.

"Welcome to suburban muggle London," Hermione replied.

"It's a nice place," he replied, looking down at her as she stared at the house, a large smile forming on her face.

"Yes," she replied. "It is."

Just then, the curtain in the front window moved. Moments later, the front door flew open. "Hermione!" the man that was now standing on the front porch called.

Oliver tightened his grip on Hermione's arm and picked up the pace, rushing her inside.

"Daddy! Mum!" Hermione greeted, throwing her arms arm their necks once they were inside with the door closed. "It's so good to see you!"

Oliver got to work setting protection charms and wards.

"Who's your friend?" her father asked as he pulled away from his daughter to lead her to the couch.

"Mum, Dad, this is my friend Oliver Wood. We went to school together. Oliver this is my dad, John, and my mother, Sue."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Oliver replied, shaking his hand. "Ma'am."

"You're in this Order of the Phoenix group Professor Dumbledore told us about?" Her father questioned.

"Yes sir, I am."

"Is that what they train you to do at that school of yours?" He seemed to be trying to mask his annoyance, though he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Oliver didn't suppose he could blame him considering all he'd learned about his daughter over the past few months.

"Oliver's a professional quidditch player actually. He works with the Order when he's not busy with the team. He's a very talented."

"Are you a muggle-born as well?"

"No, sir. I'm a pure-blood."

"Then why this fighting? You don't have to. Why do it?"

"My father taught me that a man needs to believe in something," Oliver answered honestly. "You can't truly believe in something unless you're willing to fight for it."

"John, will you stop with all this unpleasantness? We only get our daughter for a few hours! I don't intend on wasting them on this pettiness. We've a tree to decorate, presents to open, biscuits to decorate, carols to sing, oh and Hermione, dear, I've made all your favorites for dinner."

"That sounds wonderful, mum."

Oliver watched as they decorated the tree together. It was a rush job in order to do everything her mum had planned but Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself despite it.

"Oliver," Sue called from the kitchen. "You'll be joining us for dinner won't you?"

"That would be wonderful, Mrs. Granger," Oliver answered.

"It's Sue, dear. And we're going to be eating in about five minutes."

"That means it's time for you to wash up," Hermione whispered.

He laughed and did as he was told. Dinner was another rushed event but Oliver couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten so well. Probably his last dinner at Hogwarts. His own mother wasn't much of a cook. She was one of those society types that spent most evenings out and let the house elves prepare the meals. She was a good mother, of course. Kind and loving. She never missed a single event in her son's life but when you added that to all of her charitable works, there wasn't much time left over.

"That was amazing," Oliver gushed when the meal was over.

"Thank you dear," Sue cooed at the compliment.

They decorated biscuits before opening presents. They were in the middle of singing Silent Night when Oliver felt a soft tugging on his wrist. He leaned into Hermione's side and whispered, "It's time to go."

"So soon?" she asked as her father stopped playing the piano.

"I'm sorry," he told the room at large. "If we aren't back within five minutes half the Order will be here to find out why."

"Just let me pack you up some leftovers and some biscuits," her mother insisted.

Hermione went into the kitchen with her mum, leaving Oliver alone with her father.

There was a long awkward silence before John spoke. "So how'd you get stuck playing nanny?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Isn't there something more interesting you could be working on for the Order?"

"I volunteered for this assignment actually," Oliver admitted. "The Weasleys couldn't do it. Arthur was injured just last week. Even if he hadn't been, they wouldn't let one of them have the job. She spends too much time with them. It would be too obvious. Dumbledore asked for a volunteer so I asked for the job."

"Why?"

"You have an amazing daughter, sir. Hermione is the most talented witch I have ever seen in my life and I truly believe she has the ability to change the wizarding world. I volunteered for this assignment because I believe protecting Hermione is the most important assignment there is."

Hermione came back into the room with her mum, both wiping tears from their cheeks. Sue handed Oliver two plates and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for your hospitality," he told them both as Hermione said her goodbyes to her father. He shook John's hand on the way out the door. Sue and John stood on the porch waving goodbye, watching as Hermione took Oliver's arm and disappeared into thin air.

Hermione nearly fell over when they landed back in the entry way of Grimmauld Place. "I think I'm going to be sick," she groaned and sprinted toward the nearest toilet.

When she left the bathroom Oliver was waiting for her in the hall. "Alright?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Name it, lass."

"If we ever travel together again, can we floo or use a portkey or take the tube or anything besides apparate?"

He laughed. "You get used to it," he promised. "And what do you mean if? It's more of a when."

"When?"

"I'm your permanent protection detail," he explained, leading the way into the sitting room where Harry and Ron played chess, the twins played exploding snaps and Remus argued with Sirius about his support of the DA. "Unless you don't plan on returning home to visit your mum and dad, you're stuck with me. And we can't floo or use a portkey because those are both Ministry regulated. Also what's a tube?"

"Underground trains."

He gave her a blank stare. "Don't worry," she giggled. "You'll get to experience it for yourself when I visit home this Easter."

He nodded. "I look forward to it."

"I'm going to go find Ginny. I suppose you'll be going home now?"

"I will. We still haven't eaten dinner."

"Thank you again," she said as she hugged him. "So much! Happy Christmas, Oliver!"

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," he whispered back, releasing her.

She practically skipped up the stairs as he stood watching.

When he turned to say goodbye to the others he received knowing stares from the twins. Harry, Ron, Remus, and Sirius were too caught up in their own activities to even notice his arrival.

George gave him a sly smile as he crossed the room. "You're welcome," he told Oliver with a wink as he left the room and followed Hermione upstairs.

a/n: Sorry it's taken so long to update. It's been a busy week. Please review. They make my day!


End file.
